


Getting Together

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Getting Together, High School, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Virgil starts to have a crush on Roman, Logan, and Patton but doesn't have the nerve to talk to them; He just shows up to all of their high school events.  Roman, Logan, and Patton all notice the cute boy in the back of the room.





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr ~

It started in eighth grade.  One of Virgil's teachers offered extra credit to go see the school's fall musical.  Virgil thought it'd be an easy way to get extra points, and if he sat in the back corner maybe he could get away with getting on his phone.  So on Friday night he found himself in the back corner seat of the stuffy school auditorium with his hoodie up trying to ignore the crowds of people.

The theater teacher went to the front of the stage and said the usual speech of how proud she was of the actors and how well they've done, etc.  Virgil took a deep breath and calmed down as the crowds of people dissipated and went to find their seats, and thankfully none of them sat too close to him.  The lights dimmed as Virgil slouched back in his seat, fiddling with his hoodie string.

It started out fine, he guessed.  It was as good as you could expect from middle school actors.  He wanted to get on his phone but was worried about getting caught, so he just focused on twisting his hoodie strings through his fingers.  But then that kid from his history class - Roman? - came on stage.  Virgil didn't care too much at first.  Roman was always loud and flamboyant and the only interaction he'd ever had with him was that time he accidentally ran into Virgil's desk and knocked his book off.  After an apology too long for Virgil's taste, he had went back to his group of equally obnoxious friends.

Roman wasn't tremendous at acting, but he was definitely better than his peers by tenfold.  Virgil continued messing with his hoodie strings but looked at the stage more often.  Roman was making this experience more enjoyable.

Virgil was messing with a loose string at the end of his hoodie sleeve when he heard music start to play.  He rolled his eyes as he waited for the mediocre student singing.  He froze when he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.  He slowly looked up to see the source was Roman.  He dropped his hoodie string and slowly took the hood of his hoodie off.

And Virgil had passed the point of no return.

That next Monday from his seat in the back of the history class room, Virgil found himself glancing more and more at Roman.  He noticed small details he never cared to notice before, like the dimple on one of his cheeks or the few freckles sprinkled over his neck and shoulders.  He realized he was staring and quickly looked back down at his notebook before he was caught.

His infatuation with Roman had only gotten worse and worse with the fall play, the spring musical, and the end of the year play.  One day Virgil was shoved in the hallway by one of his usual bullies, and after picking up his papers he saw a hand reaching down to help him.  He almost died on the spot when he looked up to see Roman smiling at him.  He shakily took his hand as Roman helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked.  Virgil nodded.  Roman's smile grew bigger.  Virgil felt his face heat up and prayed that Roman didn't notice.

"Good to hear.  See you tomorrow, Virgil," Roman said, touching Virgil's shoulder as he walked away.  Virgil waved even though he knew he wouldn't see.  He suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and buried his head in his hands as he realized Roman knew his name.

 

On the first day of freshman year, Virgil was convinced he had gotten over his little crush on Roman over the summer.  He was sitting in the back of his English classroom drawing in his notebook listening to the other students coming in: the screams of excitement after seeing people again after a whole summer, the yawns of people who weren't used to getting up early, the chatter of friends talking about the new year.  Virgil didn't converse with anyone; he just continued drawing.  He heard a rambunctious group of kids come in and he froze as he recognized one of the voices.

There was Roman.  He had grown quite a bit taller and he his hair was a bit longer and he styled it more than last year.  He was more tan and more muscular with more freckles over his shoulders and neck.  Virgil felt his heart speed up and his face heat up as he quickly looked back down at his notebook.  He learned right then and there he hadn't actually gotten over his crush on Roman.  He huffed a sigh of relief when his Roman and his group of friends sat near the other end of the classroom.  He didn't think he could handle having Roman sitting close to him everyday.

He glanced up at Roman through the bangs covering his face.  He was surprised to see Roman talking and laughing with Logan.  Everyone knew Logan.  He was class representative last year and was aiming for the same position this year.  He won every class election due to how smart he was.  Virgil would bet money that Logan would be the student body president senior year.

Virgil looked back down before they saw him staring.  He was surprised Roman and Logan were friends.  Roman was the football-player-theater-kid and Logan was the mathlete-science bowl kid.  He guessed two people trying to get to the top would join forces.  He heard the shrill of the first bell and prepared himself for class.

 

The fall musical was coming up and Roman (unsurprisingly) had gotten a pretty big part.  Lead roles were usually saved for upperclassmen but Roman had talent.  Virgil signed up to be part of tech to "get that extra curricular credit he needed," definitely not to watch Roman rehearse.  The best part of being in charge of the lighting booth was that it was in the back, so he always got to see the stage and didn't have to worry about tons of people being around him.

Roman's acting skills had improved over the summer.  Virgil had his head rested in one of his hands as he watched.  Then he realized he was about to miss a light queue and quickly got it just in time.  He sighed and reminded himself to pay more attention in the future.

Logan sometimes tutored other students after school (Virgil totally didn't know that from eavesdropping on him and Roman talking), so on those days when he was done he'd come and watch the rest of rehearsal.  He would sit in a seat near the back but not too close to Virgil.

Virgil found himself looking at Logan when Roman wasn't onstage.  Logan always sat with great posture.  He'd do his homework while watching rehearsal, and Virgil noticed that Logan would always stop doing homework when Roman was onstage.  His glasses slid down his face a lot and Virgil didn't think Logan noticed how often he pushed his glasses up.  He'd get so engrossed in his books he wouldn't be aware of his surroundings.  Virgil found it really adorable.

During long periods of Roman not having to be on stage he would join Logan in the audience.  Virgil looked up as Roman walked down the aisle to Logan.  Roman noticed and smiled and waved at him.  Virgil sheepishly waved back.  Logan turned to see who Roman was waving to and nodded at Virgil.  Again, Virgil sheepishly waved back.  Roman and Logan quickly leaned close together and whispered quietly enough to not get yelled at by the theater teacher.  Virgil would give anything to know what they were talking about.

Virgil left the building after rehearsal and started walking home.  Then he noticed how light his backpack was and realized he left his binder by the light booth.  He groaned and turned around, praying the back door was still propped open.  He noticed all the cars were out of the parking lot, which meant all teachers and staff were gone.  He walked to the back of the school and there was Roman, pinning Logan against the wall and kissing him.  Neither of them noticed as he ran away.

He walked back down the road (without his binder) and held his hand up to his mouth, trying not to cry.  He shouldn't be as upset as he was.  He never even really talked to Roman.  He took a shaky breath.  He wasn't going to cry where people could see him.  He turned his music up loudly to try and get the image out of his head.

Once he got home he fell onto his bed and let all the pent up tears loose.  He grabbed his hair and gasped for breath.  He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the image of the two boys together.  But his mind betrayed him as he imagined what it would be like to be in Logan's place.  He pulled his pillow against him and buried his head in it, trying to get rid of the feeling of Roman's lips and Logan's hands and -

He froze.  Logan?  His breath became rapid once he realized something.

He liked both of them.

He denied it at first.  He only had a crush on Roman.  But then the image of Logan smiling at something Roman said popped into his head.  He thought of how cute Logan looked when he was really focused on something and how much Virgil loved it when Logan corrected a teacher and called them out on their bullshit.

He started hyperventilating.  He already had a crush on the most popular guy in school.  How could he handle having a crush on two guys at once?

His breath was ragged as more sobs racked out of his body.  He was shaking as he muffled the sound of his cries into his pillow and tried to calm himself.  He cried until he couldn't cry anymore.  Once his fit had settled down to a quiet stream of tears, he fell asleep hugging his pillow.

 

Roman bowed at the end of closing night for the fall musical.  He smiled his most charming smile as the audience applauded.  The lights went up after the end of curtain call and everyone dispersed to find their friends and family.  Roman held back knowing Logan would fine him.  He found himself looking at the light booth in the back and saw Virgil smiling with a look of awe.  He flashed Virgil a smile and Virgil ducked his head down.  Roman chuckled to himself at the adorable awkwardness of the boy.  He decided he should thank Virgil for his work on lighting as he didn't know if anyone had yet.

"Good job again, Roman," a voice said.  Roman smiled and turned around to see Logan standing there with his arms crossed.

"Thanks, Logan."

"I must say, I believe that was your best performance out of the three."

Logan and Roman's conversation was interrupted by a group of people coming to congratulate him.  After he said his thanks he looked back towards the back again to see Virgil was gone.  He frowned slightly but quickly smiled again as more people came to congratulate him.

As soon as Roman could he went back to Logan.

"Wanna get away from this madness?" Roman asked.  Logan nodded and started walking like it was no big deal, but Roman saw the blush he was trying to hide.

They snuck out before more people could get to Roman.  They went upstairs to the classroom they knew was always unlocked.  As soon as Roman closed the door Logan was kissing him.

"You did very well tonight," Logan murmured.  Roman smiled.  They kissed a bit more before sitting down next to each other.

"Sorry we don't get to do this more often," Roman frowned.  Logan shook his head.

"Not a problem for me.  You're on the football team, I get it.  Truly," Logan said.  Roman sighed and laid his head on Logan's shoulder as Logan ran  his hand through his hair.  Roman closed his eyes under the touch.

"I saw you glancing back at the light booth and you looked upset.  Is everything alright?" Logan asked.  Roman smiled.  He was always so observant.

"I was just planning on talking to the guy in charge of lights but he left," Roman said as he reached out to hold Logan's hand that wasn't in his hair.

"Oh, Virgil? Yes, he's the only other competent person in our English class."

"What about me?"

"You heard me correctly."

Roman shoved him playfully and Logan smiled.  Then Logan frowned a bit and sighed.

"Let's go.  I'm sure people will start missing you soon."

Roman sighed in response but knew it was true.  Before they walked through the door he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him close to kiss him.  Logan turned put his hands on Roman's cheeks to help deepen the kiss.  When the separated they closed their eyes and rested their foreheads together for a few seconds.

"Let's go," Logan whispered.  Roman couldn't help but give him one more quick kiss before going back down to the pandemonium in the auditorium.

 

Virgil didn't volunteer to work crew again for any other shows that season.  The pressure was too much for him to handle.  That didn't stop him from seeing every other show that season just because Roman and Logan would be there.

And Roman noticed.

He saw Virgil sitting in the same back corner every time the lights went up.  Sometimes he saw the same show twice.  He was always standing and clapping loudly at the end.  Roman made sure to shoot him a smile but Virgil would always duck his head.

Virgil always thought Roman was amazing.

 

It was the beginning of sophomore year and Virgil hated that he still had a huge crush on Logan and Roman.  When he got off the bus that morning and saw Roman and Logan walking to the school building his heart started beating so hard he was scared other people would hear it.

They had both grown more over the summer.  Roman was more tan and muscular but what Logan didn't have in those he had in height as he finally had caught up to Roman.  Virgil noticed that he had new frames, probably cause his old ones kept slipping down his face.

That year Logan was class rep again.  He was also again part of mathletes, science bowl, and robotics league, which was impressive as robotics club was usually just juniors and seniors.  But Logan was too smart to not join.

Roman again was a star football player and theater kid.

 

When Virgil's science teacher had said he was offering extra credit to stay after school and help set up for the national robotics competition, Virgil was one of the first to sign up.  Not only would he get the chance to watch Logan's team compete, but maybe he could see Logan beforehand.

On the day of the meet, Logan was standing with his team, double checking everything.  His team was nervous, but he wasn't.  He knew he had programmed the state-issued robot perfectly.

He watched as faculty and a couple of students set up chairs and tables and the robotics course.  A certain black-cladden boy caught his eye.  Virgil was helping set up.  He looked at him a couple more seconds before leaving the auditorium with his team.

Logan wished his team would stop complaining.  They were sitting as they waited for their turn.  He honestly was just ready to get home.  He had started a new book last night and was curious how it ended.  He however was not curious how this would end has he was certain he knew how.  He scanned the audience and there was Roman, near the front.  They made eye contact and Roman smiled and waved.  Logan nodded.  He continued down the rows before spotting Virgil in the back corner.  He almost missed him as his hood was up.  Virgil was more focused on his hoodie string than the team currently up.

Then it was time for Logan's team to go.  He had helped his team prep and stood back, pretending to watch the course.  He wasn't really.  He didn't need to. It was going to do as it always had.  Logan was watching Virgil from the corner of his eye.

Virgil had perked up once it was Logan's team's turn.  He had taken off his hood and was watching intently.  There was a look of nervousness on his face that Logan didn't understand.  He wasn't the one competing.  He glanced back at Roman who had followed his gaze to Virgil.  Roman felt Logan staring at him and looked back at Logan with his eyebrow quirked up. They both turned their gaze back to Virgil.

Virgil suddenly had a look of relief wash over his face and started clapping with the rest of the crowd.  Logan assumed they must have finished successfully.  Virgil then noticed Logan looking at him and ducked his head.  Logan turned towards his teammates for a moment of congratulations, but when he turned back Virgil was gone.  He looked at Roman who shrugged and mouthed "ran away."  Logan was then forced to turn his attention back to his team as they grabbed his shoulder to lead him away.

Virgil then volunteered to set up for the science bowl and mathlete tournament.  He stayed for the entirety of both of them.  Then he showed up to every theater performance that school year.  Twice.

Logan and Roman noticed.

 

Junior year a kid named Patton transferred to their school, and he was probably the nicest kid in school.  Even though he was new he was quickly recruited to the welcoming committee and started reading morning announcements.  Turns out he was also an excellent painter and was quickly accepted to the AP Art class.

Logan was student body vice president, surprising no one.  He was head of mathletes, head of science bowl, and vice president of the robotics team.  Roman was finally getting casted as main characters, and his acting and vocal skills improved phenomenally.

While Patton was friendly to everyone, he was often found with Logan and Roman.  If not with those two then was usually with other art students.

Patton sat next to Virgil in their third period math.  It was the only open desk available when Patton transferred.  Ever day he'd wave and smile at Virgil and Virgil would just awkwardly wave back before ducking his head down to act like he was busy.

Virgil was annoyed, but not surprised at this point, when he realized he was starting to crush on Patton.  He was just so cute the way he smiled and laughed at everything, and was one of the few people to even look at Virgil.

But it also gave him a sliver of hope.  He knew Logan and Roman were still dating, even though they kept it secret, so Virgil thought that even if he couldn't have all of them he could still be with Patton.  So when it was announced that the AP Art class was having an art show, Virgil knew immediately he was going.

It was a more formal event than most school events, so Virgil actually had to ditch his hoodie for a button up shirt and he was super uncomfortable.  He wanted to make sure Patton noticed he was there before bolting, though.  The gym was crowded and Virgil awkwardly traversed through the tangled mess of people to find Patton's gallery.  After he finally found it he smiled.  His art was always so bright and colorful and just... happy.

"Virgil!"

He froze.  He turned around to see Patton walking towards him.

  
"Thanks so much for coming! It's so good to see you here!"

"Oh, yeah.  O-of course," Virgil stammered.  Patton's smile grew bigger.  He was about to say something else before someone else grabbed his attention.  He meant to turn away for only a moment but when he turned back Virgil was gone.

Virgil was outside trying not to hyperventilate.  He had hidden himself behind a brick wall.  He unbuttoned the top of his shirt as he felt it was suffocating him.  He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.  The crowd as already too much and then suddenly Patton walked up to him and he couldn't handle it.

He sighed and buttoned the top of his shirt again, feeling as if he could go back inside to talk to Patton.  Trying to figure out what to say about his disappearance he was about to walk out from behind his hiding place when he heard the back door open and people whispering.  Virgil froze. He didn't know what to do.  Should he wait for them to leave?  Should he just walk out?  The couple of moments he had taken to decide what to do made him decide he'd been hidden for too long and it'd just be awkward to walk out now.  The whispering stopped and he slowly peered around the corner to see what was happening.

There was Roman again, pinning Logan - no wait.  That was Patton.

Virgil had to stop himself from gasping out loud as he turned himself around the corner and pressed himself against the wall.  What were they doing?  Roman wouldn't - Patton wouldn't - Did Patton know that Roman was with Logan? Did Roman and Logan break up?  What was Roman doing??

He covered his mouth with his hands to try and make sure they didn't hear him.  he heard the back door open again and more whispering.  Virgil made sure his breathing wasn't too loud as he turned to peek around the corner again.

Oh, fuck.  There was Logan.  He was whispering to Roman and Patton;  Virgil was surprised to see he didn't look upset.  That's when Logan kissed Patton.

Virgil quickly went back behind the corner and covered his mouth again as he pressed himself against the wall.

They were all together.  Virgil slid down the wall to sit down as he didn't know if his legs would hold anymore.  He heard whispering again and heard the door open and close.  He sat in silence to see if he could hear anything.  Nothing.

He slowly stood up and peeked around to see if anyone was there.  After seeing no one he speed-walked to his car to go home.  He couldn't handle crowds right now.

He went home and fell back on his bed, staring at his ceiling.  It was dark with the only light source being the moon seeping in through cracks in his curtains.  He sighed, pushed his pillow into his face, and screamed.

 

A couple of weeks later he found a free ticket to the next football game in his locker.  He was confused.  Surely this was meant for someone else.  He was going to just toss it out when he realized something.  Roman was on the football team and Logan and Patton were sure to be there.  He felt his face heat up as he shoved the ticket in his pocket.

He hadn't gone to a single football game despite Roman being on the team.  It's louder than theater events and harder to avoid talking to people.  But Virgil was getting desperate.  He just wanted to be apart of whatever they were so badly.  He decided to ignore his anxiety just this once.

It was fairly cold that Friday night and the metal bleachers under him wasn't helping.  Virgil rubbed his hands together as he watched the game from his spot near the back of the bleachers.  He had no idea what was going on or which one was Roman, but he saw Patton and Logan standing at the front.  Patton had Roman's letterman jacket on.  Virgil saw Roman take his helmet off for a second and made sure to remember which number was his so he could follow him the rest of the game.

After the end of the game Virgil stayed on the bleachers to wait out the crowds of people leaving.  He was staring at his phone with his hood up when he heard someone sit down next to him.  He looked up and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw it was Patton.

"Hey, Virgil!" Patton smiled as he shoved his hands in the pockets of Roman's letterman.

"Uh, hey, Patton," Virgil said, dumbstruck.

"Me and Logan and Roman were gonna go to iHope.  Wanna come?" Patton asked while nodding down to Roman and Logan at the bottom of the bleachers.  Logan nodded and Roman smiled.

Virgil couldn't believe it.  He felt his heart beat harder and his face get hotter.  He hoped Patton thought the redness of his face was just from the cold.  His first thought was to lie about how he couldn't, but he didn't know when this chance would happen again and he didn't want to make them think he hated them.  So despite everything in him telling him not to, he managed to stammer out a "Yeah, sure."

Patton led him to his car and hopped in the driver's seat.  Roman and Logan got in the back which left the passenger side to Virgil.  Virgil sat down and after putting on his seat belt promptly shoved his hands in his pockets to make sure the others didn't see them shaking.

"How ya doing, Virgil?" Roman asked.

"Fine," Virgil responded, thinking about how he was leaving his car in the parking lot.

"Was this your first football game?"

"Uh, yeah.  It was."

"Well, I hope to see you at more in the future."

"Oh, yeah.  You will," Virgil responded quickly.  He felt his face go red as he realized what he did.  Roman flashed his charming smile.  Virgil was glad the car was dark as he was sure his face was deep red.

Once they arrived they went over to a booth.  Logan slid in next to Patton meaning Virgil was next to Roman.

The iHop was really warm inside, making Virgil take off his hoodie.  Roman gasped.

"Is that a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt?' he asked, his face lighting up in excitement.  Virgil was taken aback.

"Yeah, it is."

"So you like Disney?"

"Yeah, I do.'

Roman's eyes basically sparkled he was so happy.

"Favorite movie?"

"Black Cauldron."

"Oh, Logan!  Tell them what you did in history today," Patton said.  Logan rolled his eyes.

"So our history teacher is an incompetent moron," Logan started.  He told them how he almost got detention for correcting a teacher.  Repeatedly.

"I told him if he wanted to give me detention for making sure the class wasn't misinformed, then by all means go ahead.  I'm sure the school board will love hearing about how little you know," he finished.  Virgil looked at him in awe.

"Dude, that's amazing."

Logan's lip twitched up a bit.

"It was nothing, really."

The night continued flawlessly (minus the multiple pancake-themed puns that came from Patton).  Patton continuously locked eyes with Virgil to help remind him everything was okay and he had nothing to worry about with them.  Virgil never once felt the urge to get up and leave.

Near the end of the night Logan had his arm around Patton's waist and Roman was sitting so close to Virgil their legs were touching.  Roman was holding Patton's hand across the table, and at one point Roman had put his arm around Virgil's shoulders.  Virgil felt his face go red.  Logan noticed his blush and smiled.  They were all leaned in closed together as they talked.

When Virgil got the "where the hell are you it's one in the morning" call from his mother, they decided they better go.  They had all exchanged numbers with Virgil, and after Patton dropped him off at home he saw Roman had texted to a group chat with all four of them.

Roman: We should do this again sometime  
Patton: It was fun! :D  
Virgil: yeah i liked hanging out with you guys

Virgil bit his lip when he sent that.  He was hoping it maybe was a bit more than just hanging out, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions.  Then a message from Logan appeared.

Logan: Roman, Patton, stop avoiding the subject.  Virgil, the three of us are in a polyamorous relationship.  All three of us like you.  Do you want to go on another date with us?  
Roman: How romantic, Specs  
Logan: The purpose of tonight was to tell him.  I could see that neither of you would.  
Patton: No pressure though, Virgil!

Virgil froze.  Never in a million years would he think this would happen to him.

Virgil: id love that  
Patton: :D

That night was so worth the lecture from his mom and the annoyance of his parents when he told them they needed to drive him to get his car back from the football field parking lot.

 

It was the end of the first day of senior year.  Virgil had since found out that Roman was the one who left the ticket in Virgil's locker and the whole evening was planned.  Virgil had blushed and buried his head in his hands as the others cooed at his adorableness.

The four of them walked out the school building and climbed in Patton's car, Virgil in the passenger seat and Roman and Logan in the back.  Virgil didn't have to worry about his own car this time because Patton would drive them all to school.

Usually they'd go out after school, but Patton's parents weren't home that day so they all went to chill at his house.

Virgil found himself on Patton's couch with Patton on his left, Logan on his right, and Roman next to Patton.  He was currently kissing Logan, but was soon traded for Roman.  It was kind of funny, this routine they had, but it worked so well.  As he was being kissed by Roman he felt Patton start kissing his jawline.  He reached up to put his hand in Patton's hair.  Patton giggled against Virgil's skin as Logan started kissing the back of Patton's neck.  Roman soon went to kiss Logan so Virgil turned his attention towards Patton.  Patton couldn't stop smiling through the kiss and it was god damn adorable.

It was now late, and he found Patton asleep with his head on his lap as the rest of him was across Roman who was leaning on Virgil's shoulder, also asleep.  Logan was leaning against the other side of Virgil, holding his hand while he read a book.  Virgil closed his eyes and hummed in contentment as Logan ran his thumb up and down the back of Virgil's hand.

He never would've thought he could be this lucky, or his happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders. Check out my other works if you liked this one, and thanks for reading!


End file.
